simcity_lexiconfandomcom-20200217-history
SimCity User Generated Content Team (SUGC Team)
When there's a mod... That needs creatin'... Who're going to call? SUGC! Current Status: On hiatus Foundation Ever since the dawn of modding in SimCity, there has a!ways been a need to have a dedicated team of people everyone can trust. Even in SimCity 4, there were multiple teams for multiple mods; one example being the NAM Team. They were well-known throughout their community, and had a standard of quality that wouldn't be compromised. Xoxide101, known as Xoxide or The O' Almighty Xoxide, founded the first SimCity User Generated Content Team. His goal was to bring community efforts from SimCity DevTest, the private developer community, to Simtropolis, or the greater public community. The effort was a major success, and the team's current goal is to recruit modders to support the growing community modding needs. The Current SUGC Teams Separate teams work together to provide a unified SimCity mod experience. Instead of distributing overlapping workloads over multiple users, each team shall work together and integrate their ideas into mods for the community. SUGC Team 1: Mod Programming Being the original team that started it all, SUGC Team 1 began as a beta experiment with a logo to streamline the modding experience. The leader, which for the forseeable future will be the O' Almighty Xoxide101, governs this team along with all others. SUGC Team 1 is the foundation for all of SUGC. They are the primary source of mod programming, and bureaucracy in the major team. Members (current and past): * yayieali * oppie * Danny5021 * CapTon * Jonathan_Tycoon * tcgames1965 (on hiatus) * Tobse * Banwashere * dylancarollo * HinataaHyuga * MaxvSk * prso82 * simmaniac383 * PabloNeirotti SUGC Team 2: 2D Artistry Founded as a dual-team founding initiative, Xoxide101 started this team and SUGC Team 3 to provide 2D images, icons, and etc. Leaded by user Banwashere. SUGC Team 3: 3D Modeling Founded as a dual-team initiative on _____, Xoxide101 began this team with the knowledge that custom 3D modeling vitalized the modding community to begin with. Leaded by DevTest user Danny50205. SUGC Team 4: Public/Private Affairs Almost no public information can be told, for the only information that is authorized for the public is the acknowledgement of SUGC Team 4's existence. Leaded by Yayie. SUGC Team 5: Documentation and Information Founded sometime in 2014, SUGC Team 5 aims to provide the regrowing SimCity community with vital knowledge via mod documentation, whether or not users will read the content. Leaded by DevTest user Panther6308. SUGC Team 6: User Testing Founded as of 8/17/2014 on community mayor Yuttho's stream, this team shall dedicate itself to the thorough testing of mods made by the SUGC, public and private. This team loves to eat bugs. Leaded by user CapTon. * Yuttho of Building Tokyo * Elric84 of TwitchTV Current Projects ''Project Akar ''- A UI enhancement mod aimed to increase user experience by adding menus which can contain user-made content. Project Avalon Project Orion Project Cultivation More information can be found on these mods' respective pages.